


Two girls, one "date"

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, Extreme Gayness, F/F, NSFW, Olette's not holding back, Smut, Yuri, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Xion appreciates spending time with Roxas's other friends in Twilight Town. Olette's looking for love and some action while she's at it. Thankfully, a date is all the two need to get what they wanted.
Relationships: Olette/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Two girls, one "date"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for SirenZaibatsu (https://twitter.com/SirenZaibatsu), a lovely little artist over on Twitter who we've bonded over (NSFW) Kingdom Hearts stuff. Definitely check them out, but also don't forget to enjoy the lewd here!

A casual life was something Xion was still getting used to, she had to admit. Suddenly having friends thanks to Roxas’s own history outside of her was also something she was getting used to. It was a funny thing, having people to just… talk to, hang out, eat ice cream.

And to her surprise, there were more ways to just enjoy the time given to you. Movies, cooking, odd jobs around town, and so much more than what she was used to from being in the Organization. Each of her new friends had introduced her to these things, and it was a bit flattering to see Roxas’s friends accept her into their group all the same.

A while back Pence was showing her a few computer stuff, which she managed to get far more of a grip on than Sora or Roxas ever did, and before that some “struggling” with Hayner, which more or less amounted to her beating him up for about a while. Today she had plans to go shopping with Olette. She didn’t think a new change of clothes or anything was called for, but any time she could spend with the brunette, she’d gladly accept. Not just to be able to talk more with other girls as opposed to all the boys she was knew, but also…

Xion had to admit, Olette was pretty cute. Like, _pretty_ cute. It was a bit of a surprise when it first clicked in her head, but she didn’t mind or make much of a fuss about thinking girls were cute too. If anything, she could joke that being a part of Sora’s heart made some of his own sexuality rub off on her. But it was never brought up, thankfully, and so it was never a problem. Any crushes she had on cute girls wouldn’t be any cause for concern.

“Xion!” The raven haired girl looked to see the cute brunette on her mind coming. “There you are. Ready?”

Xion nodded. “Been ready. Where to?”

~~~

Xion was starting to feel pretty wiped. Who knew shopping would take so much out of you? And the crazy part is she didn’t even buy anything!

“So nothing strikes you?” Olette questioned. Xion shook her head. The brunette sighed but didn’t mind it too much. “Oh well. How about we go get some food? My treat.”

Xion smiled. “It’s a date.” She then realized what she said, and blushed. Olette clearly took note of her embarrassment, but grabbed her hand and winked.

“Oh, so a date, huh? I like that.” She gave the raven haired girl a wink. “After all, I get to treat a cutie like you to dinner.”

~~~

Dinner was great, but Xion’s mind was still racing. Did Olette actually… call her cute? She tried keeping her mind on the food, but the brunette weighed on her mind more than she liked to admit.

“Hey, Xion?” Olette spoke up, perking Xion’s interest. “I know this is kinda sudden, but you wanna head to my place?”

“Uh… sure,” she agreed. “Something up?”

“Oh, I just thought maybe we could kill some time at home while we still have our girl time, you know?”

Xion could see why. After being friends with Hayner and Pence for so long, it would be reasonable to want to spend some time with someone with a bit more common ground.

When they got to Olette’s place, which to her relief was otherwise unoccupied with her parents away due to business needs, the duo gladly tossed their shoes to the side. The brunette turned over to her companion.

“Feel like a movie? I’ve got popcorn we could make.”

Xion nodded. “Sure, sounds nice,” she said somewhat absentmindedly. Still making heads or tails of what was going on, she sat silently as Olette set the movie up. A romance, huh? A ding from the kitchen rang, with Olette walking out with a large bowl filled with popcorn. Olette scooted closely towards Xion, making the raven-haired girl blush.

“You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” she asked, Xion sensing a playful, almost flirty tone. That couldn’t be it though, right? Still…

“Go ahead,” she stuttered out. If she was getting flirted with, Xion was quickly discovering that girls flustered her easily.

Popcorn munching, the movie started quite unexpectedly. With a woman getting her privates licked and fingered by another woman.

“Oops,” Olette said, clearly not really caring. Xion herself laughed awkwardly.

“Gee, those two are… _really_ going at it, huh?” she asked nervously.

“Oh yeah,” Olette said, unsurprisingly indifferent. “Isn’t it beautiful, though? Such beautiful bodies, tenderly and lovingly treated by each other…”

Xion wasn’t sure what to make of Olette’s, at this point blatant, perversion, but the pornography on the television in front of them wasn’t exactly helping either. She was starting to get worked up, feeling the heat rising in her face _and_ in her skirt. Olette was eating popcorn with one hand while the other she groped her own breast. It was almost painful to keep her own modesty in front of her at this point.

“Are you liking it?” Olette asked, a smirk formed on her face.

“A bit…” Xion whimpered. That was more of a lie. The porn was turning her on more and more.

“Would you want me to help with that?” Olette’s hand made its way to Xion’s breast.

“I- I’m not sure if this is right…” she cried faintly, not really believing it herself.

“You know what would change things so it would be right?” she asked, their faces inches apart, closer than ever. “If we were girlfriends. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Xion?”

Xion gave in. “Yes…” she moaned. “I want to be your… girlfriend. I want you Olette…”

“Mmmm, yes my dear?” Olette cooed, pecking kisses on Xion’s face.

“I want you to do naughty things to me, Olette,” Xion breathed into the brunette’s ear. “I want you to do to me what they’re doing in the movie we’re watching and then more…”

“That’s not what you want to say though, is it?” she said. “Tell me, Xion, now that you’re my girlfriend, what do you want?”

“ _Fuck me, Olette, please._ ”

Olette smirked and she went in for a full mouth kiss, their tongues twisting and interacting with each others’ as they met. Xion felt her body shiver as Olette started to undress her, fully submissive as the brunette went down on her. In mere moments, the two found their clothes all tossed to the side as Olette guided herself to Xion’s wet pussy.

Xion moaned in pleasure as Olette made her way to her clitoris, her emerald eyes locked onto Xion’s upper body. The brunette put all her practice of cunnilingus to the test, savoring every drop of Xion’s arousal, and only getting turned on more by her moans and coos.

“O-oh god, Olette…” Xion moaned. Olette stopped eating pussy to rise her head, lost in a fog of arousal. Her pussy was needy too, and the brunette had just the tool for the job.

“One second.” Olette left quickly to her room, searching in her private drawers to find what she was looking for. In a heartbeat, she grabbed it and ran back down to Xion, who she found playing with herself in the little time left alone. Looking at her, though, Xion’s eyes widened at what Olette had grabbed since. A large, double-ended dildo, a cute shade of green to match Olette’s eyes. Xion licked her lips in anticipation.

“You were hoping this would happen for a while now, were you?” she asked.

“ _Fuck yes I was,_ ” Olette replied, wasting no time in getting back to Xion, kissing her, and pushing the dildo into Xion’s womanhood. “Now we can _both_ fuck each other with this bad boy.”

“Mmmm, Olette, it feels so good…” Xion cried. Olette’s pussy was aching by now, she _needed_ to join Xion in getting her fill. Grabbing the other end of the dildo, Olette worked her way down the big length, her eyes rolling up as she felt it hit all her right spots. The two girls were now in a scissoring position, with the dildo connecting them. Xion moved first, pushing herself lower on it, making it push even more into Olette as well. Giving out her own pleased cry, she reciprocated, pushing herself deeper onto it, simultaneously fucking Xion.

Thus their game began. Xion pushed back, then Olette pushed back some more. Then Xion, then Olette. Each push just sending waves of pleasure across their bodies. All the while the two reached for each other’s hands. As soon as one hand was grasped, they made the effort to do the same with the other. With both hands grasped, they went down onto the dildo at the same time. Their pussies closer than ever, Xion moved her hips, desperate to close that small gap between the two with the touch of their womanly parts. Olette wasted no time, and soon the two were completely engaged with each other physically, pussies grinding against each other while filled completely with Olette’s dildo.

“Olette…” Xion whimpered out, reaching her limit. “I’m gonna cum, Olette…”

The brunette nodded. “Me too, Xion…” Panting out swears, the two gave a last go at each other, hips bucking into each other rapidly and passionately. Olette hit the peak right as Xion cried out with her own. Making one final slam into her, Olette collapsed down, naked and dripping wet with Xion opposite of her.

“Wow…” she sighed out. She had wanted to fuck Xion for far too long, and this experience was fantastic. She looked to her side to see Xion crawling back, the dildo sliding out of her pussy with little resistance after her orgasm at point blank. Crawling to Olette’s side, she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her.

“That was so good, Olette.”

“Well, I watched a lot to prepare, after all,” Olette replied. “Your pretty ass was way too cute to not want to screw.”

“Well, if that’s the case then, why don’t you show me what else you watched?” Xion said with a wink. Olette smirked.

“Gladly. Round 2, here we come.”


End file.
